Love Actually
by maritza chan
Summary: La historia de seis parejas en el mundo mágico antes de navidad. AU. Parejas no canon en su mayoría. TERMINADO.
1. 5 semanas antes de navidad

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y tampoco la película de Love Actually._  
_**

Un pequeño giro a una de mis películas favoritas, una historia de navidad en el mundo mágico.

* * *

_Cuando me pongo triste por el estado del mundo pienso en la estación de King Cross y la llegada del Expreso Hogwarts en los veranos. La opinión general es que vivimos en un mundo negro y lleno de odio, pero no lo veo así. Creo que el amor esta por todas partes, muchas veces no de la manera esperada, pero siempre está ahí. Padres, madres, hermanos y hermanas, novios, esposos, viejos amigos. Si lo buscas bien veras que el amor en realidad está en todas partes._

Estaban en un estudio de grabación de lo más retro que cualquier muggle se pudiera imaginar, tanto así que estaban grabado discos de vinilo, y si el mundo mágico era extraño, más aun un set de grabaciones para la radio mágica. Pero no era su primera vez ahí, hacía mucho tiempo atrás él había grabado varios records. Era tan viejo que muchos lo habían olvidado ya. Y ahora, una vez más estaba ahí, junto con Elphias, su manager, para tratar de volver al mundo de la música. Ya se había equivocado dos veces diciendo "love is all around us" en vez de "christmas is all around us".

- Esto apesta como mierda de dragón – dijo después de la cuarta estrofa, que no tenía sentido absoluto

- Pero es una mierda de dragón que se venderá como oro – dijo su manager seguro.

* * *

- Voy a llegar tarde – dijo Percy buscando su varita entre los cajones y las pilas de pergaminos

- Está a la vuelta de la esquina – le dijo su novia con quien vivía – lo lograrás

- ¿Segura que estás bien que vaya sin ti?

- Segura, me siento muy enferma

- Te amo – esa era una faceta que no todos veían del serio y recto Percy Weasley, pero en verdad amaba a Penélope – estoy tan enamorado de ti que incluso te amo estando toda enferma y no me importaría si fuera _drangonpox_ – le decía mientras la besaba

- Ya vete o en verdad llegarás tarde – y antes de irse él le envió otro beso.

* * *

Él estaba frente a un grupo de pergaminos y tenía una pluma en la mano. Pero pensándolo bien cambió de idea y, aun con la pluma en mano, se dirigió a la chimenea, que no estaba más allá de unos pasos, y llamó a Narcisa.

- Lo siento, soy yo de nuevo. No sé con quien hablar.

- Lo sé, pero este es un terrible momento. ¿Te podría llamar más tarde? – le dijo ella –

- Claro

- Eso no significa que no estoy preocupada porque Nimph, porque Tonks falleció – Narcisa hizo una pausa. Ella no solía tener tan poco tacto, pero definitivamente aquel no era el momento para confortar al viudo de su amigo.

- Entiendo. Te dejo, me llamas cuando puedas. Y Remus se retiró de la chimenea

Narcisa suspiró y le puso atención a la niña que estaba esperándole

- ¿Y cuál es la gran sorpresa?

- Nos dieron nuestros papeles para la obra de navidad y yo voy a ser la langosta

- ¿La langosta?

- Si, la primera langosta

- ¿Así que había más de una langosta en el nacimiento de Jesús?

- Duh – respondió la niña incrédula. ¿Qué rayos les enseñaban los muggles a sus hijos? Sólo había aceptado poner a sus niños en esa escuela muggle para cumplir con las apariencias y porque, a pesar de ser una madre abnegada, no creía tener la paciencia para educar a sus chiquillos. Ya estaría más feliz cuando fueran a Hogwarts.

* * *

Seamus Finnigan era el repartidor de comida en el Profeta. Este era uno de sus múltiples empleos y siempre aprovechaba la ocasión para flirtear con las chicas que se encontraba, aunque lo único que obtenía eran solo negativas o miradas de asco, como la que le dirigió aquella mañana la pelirroja secretaria del director del periódico, que por cierto era su vecino en un barrio muggle con varias familias mixtas de brujos y muggles. ¿Por qué las mujeres no le hacían caso?

* * *

Ningún mago con mucho juicio descubriría aquel set de fotografías para magos y hechiceros adultos. Estaba bien escondido del mundo mágico haciéndose pasar por un simple estudio muggle. En aquel lugar dos figuras posaban como dobles de cuerpo para una serie de fotografías que formarían parte de la revista "Playwitch". Les mandaron a descansar.

- Hola, me introdujeron como Ned, pero en realidad me llamo Neville – dijo el chico

- Mucho gusto Neville - dijo la chica- conmigo no hubo problema, soy Hanna, sólo Hanna

- Bien, solo Hannah – ambos se rieron tontamente.

* * *

Ellos eran los mejores amigos. Lo habían sido desde su primer viaje en el Expreso Hogwarts y ahora estaban juntos en el momento más importante de sus vidas, bueno de su vida, pero igual su mejor amigo se vería afectado.

- ¿Sin sorpresas? – preguntó Harry a su amigo

- Sin sorpresas – respondió el pelirrojo a su lado

- ¿No como la despedida?

- No como la despedida – Ron hizo una mueca.

- ¿Admites que las veelas fueron una mala idea?

- Si –

- ¿Y que hubiese sido mucho mejor si no se hubiesen transformado?

- Definitivamente- sonó la música que indicaba que la novia ya iba entrando – buena suerte, Harry – y ambos estrecharon sus brazos para ver caminar la novia por la entrada. Hermione Granger se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco.

* * *

Un auto verde se detuvo frente a una hermosa casa con varios reporteros esperando que el nuevo Ministro de Magia apareciera. El ministro se desmontó seguido por dos de los aurores y después de saludar entró al que sería su nuevo hogar. Fue recibido por una de las brujas que había trabajado con él en su campaña y manejaba sus asuntos personales. Ella le presentó a los que trabajaban en la casa.

- Este es Lucius, el encargado.

- Mucho gusto señor – dijo aquel

- Mucho gusto Lucius. Yo tenía un tío llamado Lucius. Lo odiaba, creo que era un pervertido, pero me gusta mucho como se ve usted

- Gracias – dijo algo dudos. Debía recordar que el nuevo ministro tenían un mal gusto por las bromas.

- Este es Kreacher, el elfo doméstico

- Kreacher está a su servicio amo

- Mucho gusto Kreacher, creo que no tendrás tanta diversión conmigo como con los demás, sin pañales, adolescentes o con una esposa que asusta. – Kreacher pareció entristecerse con la noticia

- Esta es Hestia, ella es nueva como usted.

- Hola Hestia – le saludó él

- Hola Sirius, digo, señor – trató de corregir ella rápidamente – Mierda, no puedo creer que acabo de decir eso – Sirius parecía algo sorprendido por la joven bruja frente a él. – Y ahora cabo de decir mierda, dos veces. – Sirius se estaba riendo con su típica risa perruna – Lo siento mucho señor

- Está bien, no hay problemas – obviamente la chica estaba nerviosa – podrías haber dicho "joder" y entonces sí sería un problema – dijo él en broma

- Gracias señor. Tuve una premonición de que la jodería en mi primer día. – dijo ella sonriente sin darse cuenta de su error en un principio y luego se dio cuenta. Sirius no tuvo más que reírse.

Su asistente le llamó para presentarle el resto de los integrantes de la casa. Debían organizarse antes de intentar arreglar el mundo mágico británico. Sirius volvió la vista atrás para ver a Hestia hablando con Lucius y luego siguió a su asistente. Se dirigió a su oficina solo y cerró la puerta. ¡Qué inoportuno era el que la conociera justo en ese momento!

* * *

El ministro que estaba presenté cerró la ceremonia oficial declarando a Hermione y Harry Potter marido y mujer. Los invitados aplaudieron. Se encontraba la familia, pero la mayoría eran amigos del trabajo en el ministerio y viejos amigos de la escuela. La boda se había realizado a estilo clásico de los brujos en el campo bajo una hermosa carpa.

La banda estaba tocando la marcha nupcial. Harry le habló a su padrino de bodas, Ron.

- ¿Con que resistirte a no hacer más sorpresas?

- Claro, he madurado – le aseguró aquel.

La pareja se presentó al público quienes les aplaudían, entre ellos Luna Lovegood y Percy Weasley, quienes charlaban mientras ellos caminaban por un pasillo alfombrado hasta la entrada a la carpa. En ese momento un coro apareció entre las cortinas de la carpa y comenzó a camtar "Love, love, love…" Hermione miró a su ahora esposo preguntándole si él había hecho aquello, pues ella había planeado sólo un cuarteto de violines. Harry le aseguró que no y miró a su amigo quien tomaba fotografías y decía que no con la cabeza. Y entonces un cantante comenzó a cantar una famosa canción muggle, "All you need is love*" mientras personas del público sacaban instrumentos y comenzaban a tocar, entre ellos Bill Weasley apareció tocando una guitarra eléctrica muggle. Atrás de la muy sorprendida y feliz pareja Ronald Weasley chocaba las manos con el ministro. Todo les había salido bien.

Percy decidió no quedarse para la recepción y fue directo a su casa. Estaba dejando el llavero en una mesa cuando se topó con su hermano George.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a tomar prestados unos libros – dijo

- La chica de la casa te dejo entrar ¿eh?

- Si

- Una chica hermosa y atenta

- Si – dijo George algo azorado

- Pase a ver si ella se encontraba mejor – le dijo – he estado pensando, ¿Qué tal sería si llevamos a mamá a salir a cenar para su cumpleaños? Creo que no hemos sido unos buenos hijos este año

- Me parece bien, algo aburrido, pero bien – respondió George

- ¡Ven acá tu gran monigote! – se escuchó una voz femenina en otra habitación – Estoy desnuda y quiero tenerte al menos dos veces antes de que Percy regrese.- George tenía cara de culpable mientras Percy lo miraba sorprendido.

En la recepción, la carpa se había convertido en un salón de fiestas con mesitas y una pista de baile, donde Harry bailaba con la hija de un amigo y saludaba a Oliver Wood mientras Hermione más allá estaba feliz de haber visto a alguien. Seamus se encontraba aquel día como camarero. Le ofreció bocadillos a Ron quien sacaba fotos y, a pesar de comer de todo, le dijo que no gracias, también le ofreció bocadillos a Luna, quien enviaba una carta con una lechuza. Al fin vio una chica a solas en una esquina.

Le ofreció bocadillos pero ella los rehusó.

- No te culpo – dijo él – parecen dedos de bebe muerto. Ugh y saben igual – dijo devolviendo el entremés – Soy Seamus – dijo agitando su mano en el aire

- Soy Myrtle – dijo ella algo lúgubre

- ¿Y a qué te dedicas Myrtle?

- Soy cocinera

- ¿Alguna vez has hecho una boda?

- Si

- Deberías haber hecho esta

- Lo hice

- Lo siento, no debí haber devuelto el bocadillo – dijo él

- Yo no

Seamus tiró la bandeja frente a él en la mesa de la parte de atrás donde estaban los cocineros y los demás camareros. Dean Thomas, su amigo estaba ahí leyendo una revista, alguna de sus creaciones.

- Ya sé por qué no encuentro el amor verdadero – se quejó Seamus

- ¿Por qué?

- Las brujas inglesas – dijo – son unas estiradas. Y yo me siento atraído naturalmente a chicas más divertidas, como las estadounidenses. Debería viajar a Estados Unidos. Conseguiría una novia de inmediato ¿Qué crees?

- Creo que has estado leyendo el Quisquilloso otra vez Seamus.

- Ahí es donde te equivocas. La norteamericanas se sentirán atraídas por mi lindo acento irlandés

- No tienes un lindo acento irlandés

- ¡Si lo tengo! Iré a Estados Unidos.

- Seamus, eres un soltero, feo idiota. Acéptalo.

- Nunca. Soy Seamus, dios del sexo. Solo estoy en el continente equivocado, eso es todo.

En la recepción Harry bailaba "Bye bye baby*" mientras Ron tomaba fotos de una silla cercana. De repente Luna, quien lo había estado observando, se sentó su lado

- ¿Lo amas? – le preguntó ella

- ¿Quién? No.

- Oh, lo siento, yo solo dije la pregunta equivocada pensando que tal vez era la adecuada y necesitabas hablar con alguien y nunca te habían preguntado.

- No, la respuesta es no. Definitivamente no.- y volvió a ver la pareja

- ¿Entonces es un no?

- Si. – silencio incómodo - ¿Qué dices? ¿La peor banda de la historia?

- Todo dependerá de la próxima canción. – Entonces la banda comenzó a tocar "un caldero lleno de amor"

- Esta hecho, la peor banda de la historia

- Definitivamente – dijo ella con su voz soñadora.

* * *

Otro día en el set de fotografías. Neville se quejaba porque casi no había podido llegar a trabajar debido al tráfico de los muggles. Hannah estaba de acuerdo, llegar a aquel lugar solo se podía lograr por medios muggles y las calles alrededor eran un desastre. Dean los interrumpió para pedirle a Hanna que se quitara la blusa para probar la iluminación.

- Claro. Al menos aquí está caliente – dijo ella riendo

- Cierto, aunque no siempre es así – aseguró Neville – probé ser doble en una película muggle ambientada en el Himalaya y fue terrible.

El director reanudó la toma de fotos, y esta vez le pidieron a Neville que pusiera sus manos sobre el busto de ella y los masajeara. Él no tenía inconveniente alguno, después de todo ese era su trabajo. Y mientras hacían sus papeles, volvieron al tema del tráfico.

* * *

Remus se encontraba frente a los que se habían congregado en aquel lugar para el último adiós a su querida Nyphadora Tonks. Ellos habían tenido tiempo para planear, les decía, aunque lamentablemente él no había podido cumplir con algunos de los puntos que ella había puesto les decía al público, como llevar a Claudia Schiffer, la modelo muggle, como su cita al funeral. Esto se debía a que su querida esposa sabía que él tenía cierta fascinación por aquella modelo. Cuando ella le contó lo que ocurriría luego de haber recibido una maldición, él le había dicho que sería sobre su cadáver, pero al final ella había tenido la razón. Al final ella diría su último adiós con una canción de la banda de "The Weird Sisters". Y con la canción sonando y fotos mágicamente proyectadas y en movimiento mostrándose frente a todos, el féretro fue llevado por la fuerza de cuatro varitas y sus dueños hasta su última residencia en el valle de Godric. Entre los asistentes estaban su hijastro Teddy con sus abuelos y más allá Narcisa.

* * *

En la oficina del profeta Ginny le avisa a su jefe que Luna espera ser recibida.

- Claro, claro – dijo Severus Snape – Ejem, dime Ginny, ¿Cómo te va? ¿Te estás acoplando bien? ¿Ya sabes a quienes evitar?

- Claro – dijo ella sonriente. En eso llega Luna y ella les deja para que tengan su charla.

- ¿Severus? – llama Luna en la puerta con su voz soñadora antes de entrar

- Pasa y siéntate – la joven se sienta frente a él – Quiero que cierres la puerta y no quiero ninguna lechuza aquí. Dime, ¿Desde hace cuánto trabajas para el profeta?

Severus Snape era el jefe del periódico El Profeta. En un principio había comenzado escribiendo en una columna sobre pociones, pero pronto fue ascendiendo hasta el punto en el que se encontraba.

- Pues creo que desde hace dos años, siete meses – respondió ella y pensando un poco más – tres días y dos horas. – Después de todo ella había sido una Ravenclaw y no por nada.

- ¿Y desde cuando estas enamorada de Viktor Krum, nuestro enigmático corresponsal de la sección de Quidditch?

- Eh – dijo ella algo sonrojada – dos años, siete meses, tres días y una hora y media, creo

- Eso pensé

- ¿Cree que los demás saben? – preguntó algo preocupada

- Si – dijo aburrido Snape

- ¿Cree que Viktor lo sabe?

- Si – ella parecía espantada. A veces Luna estaba demasiado en la luna

- Esas son malas noticias –

- Creo que ya es tiempo de que hagas algo al respecto – dijo Severus tratando de terminar con lo ridículo de la situación

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Como invitarlo a tomar unas copas y después de unos veinte minutos dejarle saber casualmente que te quieres casar con él, tener mucho sexo y bebes

- ¿Cómo sabe eso? – dijo ella espantada

- No hay que ser Legimens para eso. Y Viktor también lo sabe. Por el bien de todos, hazte el favor y piénsalo, es navidad.

- Claro, entendido, gracias jefe – dijo ella disponiéndose a retirarse cuando el rey de Roma entraba a la oficina provocando un incómodo momento.

Ni bien salió de la oficina una lechuza chocó contra ella. Tomó la nota y trataba de leerla pero Ginny tenía la radio encendida y en un volumen muy alto. Ella le pidió que le bajase el volumen, ¿Qué rayos era eso que tenían puesto?

"Este es el nuevo sencillo de Navidad del alguna vez gran Albus Dumbledore" – decía el comentarista – "Y es increíble lo que algunos grandes han bajado…" El comentarista continúo describiendo lo malo del sencillo hasta que del otro lado le hicieron saber que de hecho, Dumbledore estaría de invitado en el programa que seguía.

Colin Creeve era un comentarista de un programa matutino de la radio mágica y tenía como invitado de aquella mañana a Dumbledore y le preguntó por su nuevo record,

- Bienvenido de vuelta al aire, Dumbledore

- Llámame Albus

- Claro, Albus, hablemos de tu nuevo sencillo navideño. Tengo entendido que es un cover de una canción muggle llamada "Love is all around"

- Ciertamente, solo que cambiamos "amor" por "navidad" – Dumbledore parecía maravillado con la idea

- Claro, ¿Tiene algún significado especial para ti Albus?

- Ah – suspira soñadoramente el entrevistado – La navidad es un momento ciertamente mágico, en especial si se tiene a alguien a quien amar, pero lamentablemente no es mi caso.

- ¿No?

- No, veras cuando se es joven y se tiene una gran fama uno suele cometer excesos, ser codicioso y tonto. Al final uno termina sin nadie, arrugado y solo

- Vaya, gracias

- ¿Por?

- Por ser tan sincero, eso no se suele ver mucho por estos lados

- Pues pregunta y yo te contesto con la verdad

- Bien, ¿Cómo cree que se compara su nuevo record con sus clásicos pasados?

- Pues ambos sabemos que este nuevo sencillo es desecho de pixie- Dumbledore se ríe - pero ¿No sería genial si en vez de un nuevo grupo de adolescentes con demasiado cucurucho de cucarachas en sus cabezas, el núevo número de la radio sea un viejo manipulador, adicto a los caramelos muggles queriendo volver a la cima? – Elphias del otro lado de la cabina quería lanzarse un avada él mismo. – Así que niños, si ustedes quieren tanto la navidad como yo, compren mi nuevo sencillo mientras disfrutan la increíblemente porquería del momento mientras tratamos de poner una sílaba extra en la cuarta línea. –

Entonces Colin terminó la entrevista, poniendo una nueva vez el sencillo, mientras Albus saludaba a Elphias tras el cristal, quien estaba llorando. Después las noticias, "¿Ya estaría en problemas el nuevo ministro de magia?"

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?


	2. 4 semanas antes de navidad

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y tampoco la película de Love Actually._  
_**

Un pequeño giro a una de mis películas favoritas, una historia de navidad en el mundo mágico, espero que la disfruten y gracias por leer. :)

* * *

Sirius presidía una junta importante en su oficina en la residencia del ministerio sobre la delicada relación entre los duendes y los magos y la pronta e inminente reunión entre el jefe de los duendes y el ministro de magia antes de navidad. Estaban planeando cuál sería la estrategia de él con respecto a ese tema ya que la pasada administración había sido muy blanda y se había dejado dominar en las negociaciones. Sirius tomó la palabra y declaró que ratificaría el acuerdo pasado, para el pesar de algunos de sus ministros, pero él consideraba que un cambio brusco sería tomado por los duendes como una ofensa y él no quería ser el que iniciara una guerra con ellos después de tantos años de relativa paz. Él quería dar una mejor imagen que el anterior ministro de magia. Sus consejeros y otros miembros importantes del ministerio discutían los pro y los contra de su postura. Sirius tenía hambre, aquello iba a durar para rato.

- ¿A quién hay que hechizar para conseguir un poco de té y panecillos de chocolate? – se quejó en voz alta justo cuando Hestia entraba a la oficina trayendo lo que él quería. Él suspiró.

Ya luego de finalizada tan tortuosa reunión y tranquilo en su despacho, Sirius revisaba unos pergaminos cuando alguien tocó su puerta. Él mandó a entrar y resultó ser Hestia trayéndole más informes y té con panecillos. Mientras los servía ella mencionó de manera casual que ella había apoyado elegirlo como el nuevo ministro y no el otro que muchos postulaban, porqué le parecía que en aquel lugar hacía falta alguien con un buen sentido del humor y se marchó sonriendo luego que Sirius le agradeciera por la merienda. Cuando ella se fue Sirius borró su sonrisa. Ella le atormentaba, pues era justo lo que deseaba de una mujer y más si pensaba que él era divertido.

* * *

Neville y Hannah estaban en otra sesión hablando sobre el ministro de magia y teorizando por qué no se había casado. Y a cuando Dean les pidió una pose más cercana para tomar más fotos Neville le dijo que era un placer encontrar a alguien con quien hablar y ella le sonrió.

* * *

Más tarde aquel día Dean se había juntado con su inseparable amigo Seamus, quien le comentó que por fin había comprado un boleto de avión para ir a los Estados Unidos en tres semanas. Dean no podía hacer entrar en razón a su amigo quien estaba loco con esa idea de que podía conseguir a una buena bruja del otro lado del océano.

- Allá yo sería como el Rey Arturo, solo que sin sus caballeros

- No – definitivamente Seamus había perdido la razón

- Si

- No, Seamus – y por ahí siguieron

* * *

En el profeta Severus Snape planeaba la, siempre horrible pero necesaria, fiesta de navidad. Pero pasaría ese deber a su secretaría Ginny quien estaba más que dispuesta a colaborar. Ella pidió instrucciones y él le dijo que era fácil

- Debes encontrar un lugar, y que por favor no sea sobre el Caldero Chorreante, Tom tiene prohibida la entraba a un par de ineptos del departamento de chismes, ordena mucha bebida, preferiblemente hidromiel, y pastel de caldero. Además, es tu deber advertirles a las chicas que se mantengan alejadas de Lockhart si no lo quiere ver en sus pechos luego de la primera copa.

- ¿Se va a invitar a las esposas, familias y demás?

- Si. Pero no niños – dijo lo último con énfasis. – Esposas, novias etc. – Snape hizo una pequeña pausa – Supongo que tienes un horrendo novio alto, amante del Quidditch y que lo vas a llevar –

- No – dijo con cierta malicia mirando a su jefe a los ojos – estaré por ahí bajo el muérdago esperando que me besen.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Snape. Ella había estado tirándole no tan indirectas provocaciones a su alto, oscuro, distante pero sexy jefe. – Claro – pero el siempre la evitaba

Ginny Weasley salió de la oficina con una idea clara, ya pronto lo tendría comiendo en la palma de su mano.

* * *

Narcisa estaba visitando a su amigo Remus. Él estaba preocupado por el comportamiento de Teddy, ya que se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación luego del entierro de su madre.

- Eso no es inusual. Mi Draco se queda todo el tiempo en su habitación.

- Sí, pero esto es todo el tiempo. Temo que le esté pasando algo en verdad serio. Digo, estoy seguro que es por la muerte de su madre, pero puede estar haciendo cualquier cosa ahí como leyendo libros de magia oscura.

- ¿A los 11 años?

- Nunca es tarde… bueno tal vez no se haya pasado al lado oscuro pero tal vez esté pensando en entrar a Slytherin o algo así. Sin ofender. Su madre era la que siempre hablaba con él… y de repente esto de ser el padrastro es algo… complicado, como nunca antes importó.

- Se pondrá peor, digo con la adolescencia. Pero ten paciencia. Aunque tal vez sería prudente buscar rastros de libros por si acaso

- He visto que sale con los ojos como si hubiese estado llorando – Remus pausó pensando en la muerte de su amada esposa. – Es una pena que la maldición esa también vaya a afectar su vida –

- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Reacciona! A nadie le gustan los llorones. ¿Cómo vas a conseguir con quien acostarte llorando por ahí? – dijo ella tratando de subirle el ánimo. Tonks había expresado muchas veces que lo que más deseaba después de su muerte era que Remus siguiera con su vida y encontrara a alguien que lo hiciera feliz.

Aquella tarde Remus llevó a pasear a Teddy al callejón Diagon y mientras comían unos helados decidió preguntar el porqué de su retraimiento.

- ¿Cuál es el problema Ted? ¿Es por lo de tu mamá o por algo más? – Teddy parecía reacio a decirle – ¿Es por la escuela muggle? ¿Te están molestando? ¿O es algo peor? Me podrías decir o darme una pista – al ver que el chico comía su helado evitándole.

- ¿De verdad quieres saber? – le preguntó Teddy cambiando su color de pelo de negro grisáceo, que era lo que usaba últimamente a un tono rojo tomate

- En verdad

- ¿Aunque no puedes hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarme? – en su interior Remus sentía que el pobre niño había caído en las manos de la magia negra

- Aun si ese fuera el caso, si – respondió el algo asustado ahora

- Bien… bueno la verdad es que… estoy enamorado – dijo comiendo algo más de helado

- ¿Qué? – dijo incrédulo Remus quien esperaba algo más negro y oscuro

- Sé que debería estar triste por lo de mamá y lo estoy, pero estoy enamorado, lo he estado aun antes de su muerte y no puedo evitarlo – Remus sentía un inmenso alivio al ver que era solo eso

- ¿Y no estás algo joven para enamorarte? – preguntó con una sonrisa y el corazón ligero Remus

- No – dijo seriamente Teddy

- Oh, claro – dijo algo más serio. Para que el niño no creyera que se burlaba de su situación continuó – Estoy aliviado de que sea sólo eso. Pensé que sería algo peor.

- ¿Peor que la agonía de estar enamorado?

- Eh… tienes razón es toda una agonía – dijo pensándolo bien Remus y ambos continuaron con su helado.

* * *

Luna estaba trabajando hasta tarde otra vez, pero no era la única. Podía ver que Viktor Krum apagaba la última luz del departamento de deportes. Trató de acomodar su cabello. Él se despidió, como lo hacía siempre, ella le dijo adiós también y quedó sola en la oscura oficina. Era una tonta. En eso una lechuza le dejo caer una carta al lado que preguntaba qué si tenía tiempo libre. ¿Qué si estaba libre? Luna suspiró. Siempre estaba libre.

* * *

Percy Weasley había decidido alejarse un poco de la sociedad mágica londinense y había conseguido prestada la cabaña de Barty Crouch, en la costa francesa para continuar escribiendo su libro sobre leyes mágicas. Sería una obra maestra y aquel lugar le daría la tranquilidad y calma que necesitaba y no tenía en casa. Además quería esperar ahí a que Penélope se marchara de la casa.

Percy ventiló el lugar y se sentó en un escritorio con una hermosa vista hacia afuera. Estaba sólo otra vez, nadie quería al serio y respetable Percy Weasley.

* * *

Otro día en la ocupada vida del ministro de magia. Sirius acababa de hablar con uno de sus encargados de departamento cuando Hestia, entró con una pila de pergaminos junto con un par de lechuzas. Iba de salida con más pergaminos cuando Sirius le llamó

- Hestia – al ella mirarlo inquisitivamente él rápidamente trató de salvar su tonto impulso de llamarla – he estado pensado que es algo incómodo, que trabajando tanto tiempo juntos no sepa nada de ti

- No hay mucho que saber

- Pues, qué tal ¿Dónde vives? – dijo el inventándole a sentarse

- En el valle de Godric, en la parte pobre – respondió ella

- ¿En el valle de Godric? Mi prima vive ahí, somos como hermanos, verás

- ah – dijo ella sorprendida

- ¿Y cuál es el lado pobre?

- Pues cerca del cementerio

- Cierto, esa parte es algo pobre. ¿Y vives con tu esposo? ¿Novio? ¿Tres tremendos, pero adorables chicos?

- No – dijo ella riendo por la insinuación del hombre – rompí hace poco con mi novio y volví con mis padres por un tiempo.

- Lo siento

- No hay problema. Soy demasiado para él. Me dijo que me estaba poniendo gorda.

- ¿Disculpa? -

- Él me dijo que nadie querría una chica con unos muslos del ancho de un tronco. No era un hombre bueno, al final. – dijo ella algo menos sonriente

- No – dijo Sirius algo perdido en sus pensamientos que incluían muslos. Ella sonrió tristemente y se disponía a salir cuando él volvió a hablar- ejem, sabes como ministro de magia puedo enviar a Moody para que lo lleve a Azkaban

- Gracias, lo pensaré – dijo ella algo más feliz por las ocurrencias del hombre

- Piénsalo. Moody es increíblemente peligroso. – ella le dedicó otra sonrisa y se marchó. – ¡Rayos! – dijo para si - ¿Acaso tuviste este tipo de problemas? – dijo a un retrato de un ministro pasado ya fallecido

- Claro que si – dijo el cuadro mirando la puerta – aunque debes admitir que esta algo rellenita – terminó con un guiño.

* * *

Remus estaba tratando de obtener más información del problema amoroso de Teddy. Así que le preguntó lo primero que creía saber era importante

- ¿Qué ella, él, siente por ti?

- ELLA ni siquiera sabe mi nombre – dijo Teddy – Y de saberlo ni me haría caso, ella es la chica más popular del colegio y todos la adoran porque es muy hermosa

- Así que, básicamente estas jodido. – dijo Remus sentándose a su lado recordando sus tiempos en Hogwarts. Teddy lo miró con resignación.

* * *

¿Qué opinan?


	3. 3 semanas antes de navidad

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y tampoco la película de Love Actually._  
_**

Un pequeño giro a una de mis películas favoritas, una historia de navidad en el mundo mágico, espero que la disfruten y gracias por leer. :)

* * *

Voces y aplausos sonaban en la radio, Elphias escuchaba atentamente.

- "Estamos aquí en su programa de radio favorito por la MRLS con Albus Dumbledore" dijo una voz

- "Al parecer la competencia este año será con la banda de los chicos de Los Abraxanes Azules" dijo otra voz

- "Ciertamente" dijo tranquilamente la voz de Dumbledore "los vi tocar la otra noche. No fueron muy amables con mi sencillo"

- "¿No? ¡Qué necios!

- "Aunque son unos músicos muy talentosos" dijo Dumbledore confundiendo un poco a los presentadores

- "Claro, tenemos entendido que tienes un premio para el ganador de nuestra competencia"

- "Sí, tengo aquí conmigo una pluma" dijo entusiasta Albus aunque los presentadores no lo sonaban tanto o nada "Ah pero no es cualquier pluma, esta no necesita tinta y puede escribir en cualquier superficie"

- "Oh qué genial"

- "Si y pueden escribir inclusive en vidrio, como en este poster de marco de Los Abraxanes Azules" se oía un scritch y scrath de alguien escribiendo y la audiencia muda

- "Ejem, Albus este programa está dirigido a un público joven"

- "Claro" no dijeron lo que escribió "Jóvenes, les tengo un importante aviso" dijo gravemente Dumbledore "No busque la fama y el poder" hubo un silencio y antes de que los presentadores dijeran nada "Háganse famosos y llegaran solas" entonces los presentadores llamaron a una pausa comercial.

Elphias se daba en la cabeza con la radio. ¿Por qué Albus arruinaba todas las oportunidades que él les conseguía?

* * *

Ron hablaba con Harry por medio de la chimenea ya que este todavía estaba de luna de miel. Pidió escusas y mandó al ayudante a buscar los reportes correctos.

- Es un desastre cuando no estás – se quejó – entonces, ¿Nos vemos el jueves en mi casa? – Ron por fin se había independizado y poseía un diminuto apartamento pero todo suyo.

- Claro, oye Hermione quiere hablarte para pedirte un favor y Ron

- ¿Sí?

- Se amable con ella. No sé por qué se pelean tanto – y antes de que Ron pudiera quejarse la cabeza de esta salió por el fuego -

- ¡Hola Ron!

- ¿Qué tal Hermione? ¿Cómo va todo?

- ¡Genial! Gracias por el regalo

- Dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –

- Es solo un pequeño favor. El supuesto fotógrafo hizo un desastre de trabajo y todas las fotos salen azules y desenfocadas. Sé qué tomaste fotos y me gustaría saber si me las dejas ver. Me gustaría ver mi vestido en blanco y no cerúleo.

- Mm, si, con respecto a esas fotos… no son de calidad – dijo el algo evasivo – además no estoy seguro que las tenga y ya sabes, mi apartamento es un desastre y puede que le haya caído comida encima. Disculpa me están llamando – y Ron la dejo sola en la chimenea. "¡Qué rudo!" pensó ella.

* * *

Snape rondaba por los pasillos del Profeta dando órdenes y asustando a los pasantes, su pasatiempo favorito, y se detuvo en el cubículo de Lovegood.

- ¿Algún progreso con los planes casamenteros? – inquirió con su siempre aburrido tono

- No. Soy un desastre y no creo que se vaya a fijar en mí porque, ya sabes, estoy loquita… Él es demasiado bueno para mí - dijo ella en modo autocompasión

- Totalmente cierto – Luna lo miró indignada, aunque no sorprendida, y le mando un chorro de chispas de su varita, que él respondió. Él le había dado una oportunidad de empleo luego de que el Quisquilloso quedara como cosa del pasado y entre ellos había cierto grado de amistad.

Usualmente no era sociable con ninguno de sus empleados pero Luna, otra inadaptada social que por más que en un principio trató de mantener a raya y no captaba que invadía su espacio, era fácil de llevar y terminó teniéndole cierto grado de confianza y amistad. Siempre y cuando no llegaran las lechuzas. Severus la dejó ni bien una dejo caer cerca de él un regalo y se marchó a su oficina vigilado de cerca por la mirada de Ginny. Snape se detuvo en el escritorio de esta antes de entrar a la oficina.

- ¿Cómo va la fiesta de navidad?

- Bien – dijo ella – Creo que conseguí un local. Un amigo mío me lo consiguió de su trabajo.

- ¿Y cómo es?

- Pues es un espacio en el callejón Diagon donde antes había un restaurante con muchos lugares oscuros donde hacían, y todavía se podrían hacer, negocios oscuros. – Snape captó de inmediato el doble sentido, además que ella lo estaba viendo a los ojos y aquel día llevaba una túnica muy provocadora.

- Bien, creo que solo tengo que ir a ver el lugar

- Debería – dijo ella aun sin dejar de coquetearle. Snape respiró profundo y volvió a su oficina.

* * *

Percy escribía apresuradamente otra página de su libro cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era una señora que mantenía la propiedad, dado que Winky, el elfo doméstico del dueño, estaba ocupada en Inglaterra, él le había pedido que consiguiera a alguien para la limpieza y la señora le llevó una chica llama Audelia. La joven era portuguesa y aunque con origen británico, no hablaba ni media palabra de inglés.

Percy pensó que eso si que sería inconveniente ya que Percy no sabía hablar otro idioma, un error increíble en su carrera, pero más inconveniente sería tratar de limpiar y terminar su libro a tiempo. Él saludo a la chica y trató de hablar de algo, Quidditch era un tema común en todas las comunidades mágicas, pero la chica no entendía de qué jugadores hablaba él. Así que Audelia comenzó a trabajar para él aquel día, con la condición que la llevara al pueblo, dado que la chimenea de la cabaña estaba desconectada de la red flu local.

Prácticamente todo el día él se la pasó hablando solo, pues ella no decía ni una palabra, ni siquiera en su idioma. Percy se sintió algo cohibido a la hora de llevarla al pueblo, él sabía manejar un auto muggle pero era tan bueno en eso como con una escoba y por lo tanto, estaba algo apenado. Era demasiado _íntimo _estar sentados tan cerca y sin decir nada.

* * *

Sirius había recibido y estaba encargado de escoltar al jefe de los duendes por el Ministerio durante un tour personalizado. Visitaron varios departamentos hasta que al final él lo llevo a su oficina para discutir aun ratificación a los acuerdos de paz, intercambio y otros convenios. Se rumoreaba por ahí, y había llegado a los odios de Sirius que este jefe de los duendes era hábil y actuaba con malicia, ofreciéndoles a magos fortunas para conseguir lo que quería. Tal vez era por eso o simplemente celos, pero no le gustó para nada la mirada que le dirigió a Hestia luego que pasara por el lado de ellos y aquél ser la mirara como lobo a su presa.

Sirius sintió ganas de hechizarlo al acto, pero se contuvo, él ya no era un jovenzuelo caprichoso y necesitaba terminar con las negociaciones aquel día. Las negociaciones no salieron como Sirius había planeado. El duende este se estaba aprovechando de todos los cabos sueltos dejados por la administración pasada y no dio pie a torcer en muchos puntos, casi todos. Había sido una jornada extenuante. Sirius dejó al jefe en una sala de espera mientras regresaba a su oficina en busca de un documento que quería que aquel firmara antes de marcharse. Podría jurar que el muy astuto tenía espías en el ministerio.

En su camino a la oficina se cruzó con Hestia, quien iba en dirección opuesta y la saludó mientras agitaba su cabello. Lamentó pocos segundos después de hacer eso, ¿Qué era, un adolescente? Con el royo de pergamino volvió a la sala para encontrar al duende ofreciéndole a Hestia lo que parecían lingotes de oro sólido. ¿Sería ella la espía? Ni bien Sirius entró las barras de oro desaparecieron y Hestia parecía algo incómoda. Había una mirada maligna en los ojos de aquel duende, pero Sirius sentía que tenía que hacer algo.

Poco después tenían una rueda de prensa y cuando le preguntaron al duende que si había sido una visita fructífera, el duende asintió y murmullos surgieron entre la prensa.

- Ha sido una visita en verdad satisfactoria. Obtuvimos lo que vinimos a obtener y nuestra relación con la comunidad mágica aun permanece.- el reportero dirigió la misma pregunta al primer Ministro, Sirius no pudo dejar quedarse en las garras de aquel ser.

- Me gusta la palabra relación, cubre todo de tipo de acciones, pero yo creo que la nuestra es una mala relación. En especial cuando el jefe de los duendes toma lo que quiera sin importar el bienestar de la comunidad mágica en general. Cierto que en el pasado tuvimos nuestros encontronazos y que los duendes nos ven con malos ojos, pero no toda la comunidad mágica es así, muchos solo queremos el bienestar de todos. Un amigo que abusa del otro no es un amigo. Y como los abusadores sólo entienden por la fuerza de ahora en adelante seremos más fuertes y el jefe de los duendes debe prepararse para eso.

Habían muchos más murmullos en la presa, todos querían una palabra de respuesta del jefe de los duendes quien miraba a Sirius vengativamente. Sirius sabia que sólo había encendido la mecha de la discordia, pero ya arreglaría eso luego. Aquella tarde todos celebraban en el ministerio. Alguien le avisó que Narcisa estaba en la chimenea.

- Estoy muy ocupado Cissy

- ¿Te has vuelto completamente loco? – le preguntó ella ignorando el sobrenombre

- No siempre se puede actuar como los demás pretenden que uno actúe

- ¡Lo deberías si eres el ministro de magia!

- El jefe del departamento de los aurores me está llamando

- No es cierto

- Te llamo después

- No lo harás – Narcisa conocía demasiado bien a su primito. Pero ya Sirius se había marchado.

Narcisa salió de la chimenea de regreso en su tranquila sala.

- A veces ser pariente del Ministro de Magia da mucho que pensar. – Su esposo, Severus Snape, sólo arqueó una ceja mientras volvía a leer su libro de pociones - ¿Qué hizo el tonto de mi primo? Liberó a la comunidad mágica de las garras de esos agalludos duendes… ¿Yo? Conseguir transfigurar un montón de papel en un traje de langosta…

- ¿Qué estas escuchando? – preguntó Severus antes de que su mujer entrara al tema de que ellos nunca hacían nada interesante ya

- Romilda Vane

- ¿Romilda Vane? ¿Esa cantantucha?

- La amo, y el amor verdadero dura toda una vida – Severus hizo una mueca mientras con un movimiento de su varita Narcisa envolvía un regalo – Con ella las brujas de Inglaterra aprendieron algo de música decente y de ser más sensibles

- ¿En serio? – dijo sarcástico Severus – Tal vez debería enviarle una nota de agradecimiento – Narcisa se rió.

- ¿Qué deberíamos regalarle a Emely la amiguita de Lily? ¿Una muñeca de veela que se transforma o una de banshee que grita?

Era ya tarde en la noche y Sirius estaba solo en la casa. Tenía puesto una estación el radio donde le dedicaron una canción por los hechos de aquel día y Sirius decidiendo soltarse un poco comenzó a bailar "Como un hipogrifo", estaba tan feliz que bailó por toda la casa, hasta que dio con su otra secretaria algo azorado por su actuación. Era una suerte que no se había transformado. "Ejem, si. ¿Podríamos mover la junta con el ministro de magia japonés para las 4?" preguntó y luego de asentir la secretaria se marchó. ¡Qué vergüenza!

* * *

¡Dejen reviews!


	4. 2 semanas antes de navidad

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y tampoco la película de Love Actually._  
_**

Un pequeño giro a una de mis películas favoritas, una historia de navidad en el mundo mágico.

Este capítulo salió algo largo y creo que los próximos dos tambien lo seran, espero que la disfruten y gracias por leer :)

* * *

Percy estaba trabajando con su libro. Ya tenía una semana en la hermosa y tranquila campiña francesa y mientras Audelia se encargaba de las demás cosas de la casa. Era una vergüenza que él, Percy Weasley, no supiera lo más mínimo de hechizos domésticos, pero fuera de un simple hechizo de limpieza siempre había contado con su madre para eso. Percy comía croissant y le ofreció el último a ella, que ahora organizaba cerca de su escritorio.

- No gracias – dijo ella en portugués más un gesto con la cabeza –

- Bien, más para mí – dijo Percy y siguió comiendo

- Si vieras a mi hermana sabrías por qué – siguió ella en su idioma natal – tu mismo deberías dejar de comer eso, la comida francesa te esta engordando

- Es una suerte que no engorde, madre cocina excelente pero estos franceses son muy buenos

Alguien llamó por la chimenea y Percy cada vez que trataba de rodear la silla se topaba con ella, hasta que ella dejó de tratar de salir del medio y el pudo ir a atender. Eran momentos como aquel que hacían sentir a Percy que existía algo entre ellos. Al día siguiente Percy trabajaba al aire libre. No solía hacer eso en la madriguera porque siempre había alguien para molestarlo, pero en la tranquilidad del campo no tenía que preocuparse por eso. Audelia le llevó algo de comer y tomó una taza usada. Era tal la casualidad que esa taza estaba sosteniendo una pila de pergaminos partes del libro y el viento, aunque no fuerte, se los llevó.

Ella exclamó algo en portugués que Percy no entendió, ni se preocupó por lo que ella dijera esta vez, porque él se estaba lamentando que medio libro se había volado. "¡Atrápalas!" Decía mientras intentaba agarrar las que estaban cerca y conjuraba un par de Accio a los que estaban más cerca. Ella ya estaba en el pequeño muelle frente al lago que tenia la propiedad y mientras los pergaminos se posaban en plantas y el lago ella se quitó la túnica dejando ver su delicada ropa interior. Percy le iba a decir que no se preocupara pero quedó embelesado viéndola y sólo reaccionó cuando ella ya estaba en el agua recogiendo los pergaminos. "Si no voy a buscarlos pensará que soy un necio mandón" se dijo y sin nada de gracia, y más bien porque se resbaló, Percy entró al agua.

- ¡Rayos, esta fría! – se quejó ella en portugués

- Que fría esta, mierda – dijo Percy sacando la cabeza del agua

- Yo solo espero que la hayas escrito con tinta indeleble – dijo ella recogiendo uno de los pergaminos

- Y yo que no usé tinta indeleble – se quejó Percy sin entender lo que ella había dicho

- Deberías tener copias – dijo ella riendo por lo ridículo de la situación

- Debería hacer copias – pensó en voz alta Percy algo más allá de ella – Solo espero que no hayan anguilas, me aterran

- No te muevas tanto, vas a asustar las anguilas – dijo ella tomando otro pergamino cerca cuando Percy gritó despavorido al pisar una.

Ya más tarde y con todos los pergaminos recogidos, ambos tomaban una taza de chocolate mientras se secaban, al menos él podía preparar eso bien. Él le agradeció por su ayuda mientras veía la pila.

- Tal vez te ponga en la dedicatoria

- Tal vez deberías ponerme en la dedicatoria – dijo ella aunque sabía que él no la entendería. Y siendo así se atrevió a decir – Tal vez deberías darme el 50% de las ganancias, mejor

- Mejor te doy el 5% de las ganancias – dijo Percy gustándole más esa idea

Ella intentó preguntar de qué era el libro y Percy pomposamente le comenzó a decir de qué trataba, pero al ver que ella no entendía la conversación se convirtió en un juego de charadas. A pesar que no se entendían ni un comino, ambos se rieron, no había sido mala la tarde del todo. Ella iba a volver a trabajar y le recordó que más tarde la llevara al pueblo. El asintió. "Es mi parte favorita del día" dijo sabiendo que no le entendería. Ella sonrió frente al torpe pelirrojo. "Es la parte más pesada del día, dejarte solo". Ambos se miraban sin saber lo similares de sus pensamientos. Ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes en la casa, pensando en el otro. Aquella tarde Percy disfrutó llevarla al pueblo en el auto muggle y ambos se ojeaban de tanto en tanto hasta que sus miradas se encontraron y sonrojados volvieron su vista al camino.

* * *

"Más adelante en nuestro programa" dijo un comentarista para luego poner parte del sencillo "Christmas is all around us". "El abuelo del rock and roll, en nuestro programa de las 10:30, sigan en sintonía" Alguien llamó a la puerta y Ron apagó la radio que había estado escuchando mientras comía unas gachas de desayuno. Y se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver a Hermione en su puerta.

- ¿Un grajea de todos los sabores? – dijo ella como saludo

- No, no gracias – dijo Ron cuya experiencia con esos dulces no era agradable

- Qué bien, los colores que quedan son muy sospechosos y me hubiese sentido mal

- Una suerte para ti entonces – respondió él –

- ¿Puedo entrar? – preguntó ella ya que él impedía su paso a la casa

- Em, estoy algo ocupado – pero ella ya se había metido

- Estaba pasando por aquí cerca y pensé que tal vez tendría chance de ver las fotos que tomaste. Tal vez cambiarlas por las grajeas o por – y sacando de un bolsillo – ranas de chocolate – Ron sonrió nerviosamente

- El otro día fui franco, no sé donde están. Las buscaré en la noche… - dijo algo más inatendible

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo Ron? – dijo ella

- Claro

- Sé que eres el mejor amigo de Harry y que nunca te he gustado realmente – Ron iba a decir algo pero ella lo cortó. – No lo discutas, nunca hemos sido amigos y me gustaría que eso cambiase. No soy tan mala, en realidad soy muy amigable y fuera de mi mal gusto por las grajeas de todos los sabores… Sería genial si pudiéramos ser amigos.

- Seguro, seguro – dijo él

- Genial – y ella comenzó a buscar con la mirada por las fotos

- Eso no quiere decir que podamos encontrar las fotos- dijo él tras ella, mientras ella buscaba – ya las busqué cuando llamaste el otro día y no las pude encontrar… - Hermione repasaba un estante con varios álbumes de fotos

- Este dice "Boda de Harry Hermione". ¿Crees que estemos sobre la pista adecuada? – preguntó ella con algo de sarcasmo.

- Eh, vaya, ejem… Ese, ese podría ser – dijo Ron

- ¿Te importaría? – preguntó Hermione a medio camino de sentarse en un sillón con el álbum

- Puede que las fotos no sean de la boda y solo sea el título de la cobertura… - pero ella ya lo había abierto y estaba mirando entusiasmada las fotos.

Ron miraba de reojo desde la posición donde estaba y podía ver claramente las fotos con movimiento de la boda. Ron permanecía en silencio a pesar de lo entusiasmada que ella estaba con las primeras fotos de la boda y algunos comentarios que hacía sobre lo bien tomadas que estaban algunas fotos, pero pronto ella quedo sin voz al comprender que casi todas las fotos eran solo de ella. Ella riendo, ella mirando hacia algún lugar.

- Son todas mías

- Si – dijo Ron apenas audible – Si – dijo con más coraje y más alto

- Pero – dijo Hermione tras haber llegado a la última foto – tú nunca me hablas. Tú siempre andas con Harry. Yo no te gusto – dijo ella convencida

- Si bueno – dijo Ron algo rojo – espero que te sean de utilidad, las fotos. Solo que no… no las muestres mucho, el álbum necesita ser editado un poco. Yo debo ir a almorzar, un almuerzo temprano, siéntete como en casa – dijo casi sin respirar y antes de salir se volvió – Es… es algo de auto-conservación – y la dejó en el apartamento

Afuera estaba helando, pero a Ron no le importó. Ya afuera considero si regresar o no a su casa, pero al final optó por marcharse sin nada más que un suéter por encima. No había caminado mucho cuando gritó y le dio un puñetazo a una pared espantando a unos peatones. Su secreto había sido descubierto por la persona que menos debía enterarse. Había tratado tanto de fingir estar bien pero no lo estaba. No podía. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

* * *

Sirius estaba en su oficina. Ya era tarde y alguien estaba tocando la puerta. Él le pido que pasara y era Amelia, su asistente personal y exjefe de campaña.

- Ah, Amelia querida, mi muy querida Amelia – dijo Sirius al verla con el tono meloso del quien quiere algo – necesito que me hagas un favor

- Claro, lo que sea para el héroe del momento – respondió ella

- No me preguntes por qué… es solo algo que quiero porque soy así… ¿Conoces a Hestia?

- ¿La rellenita?

- ¿Rellenita? No creo que sea rellenita

- Yo creo que tiene una gran nalga. Sus muslos son enormes – dijo ella muy sincera

- Eh, claro. Estoy seguro de que ella es una chica adorable pero me pregunto si podrías… ¿reubicarla?

- Considérelo hecho – dijo ella antes de salir.

Sirius no había podido del todo perdonarle que ella hubiese aceptado dinero del jefe de los duendes. Por una extraña razón se sentía traicionado.

* * *

Remus trabajaba en un documento, y junto a él una foto de Tonks miraba entretenida como él se ofuscaba con lo que hacía diciéndole que lo tomara suave, cuando vio a Teddy entrar en la oficina.

- ¡Hey Teddy! ¿No puedes dormir? – le preguntó, pues ya era tarde en la noche

- Tengo malas noticias

- Dispara

- Victoire se va de regreso a Francia

- ¿Tu chica es francesa?

- Si ella es francesa y no es mi chica. Ella se va a Francia y es el fin del mundo como lo conozco – el niño a veces era melodramático –

- Es una mala noticia en verdad – dijo Remus. Teddy le miraba como pidiendo algo que mitigara su dolor. – Necesitamos chocolate. Chocolate caliente y ahora.

Teddy adoraba el chocolate caliente que preparaba su padrastro. Remus siempre hacía chocolate cuando su madre se había sentido mal o él mismo. Aquella noche le puso malvaviscos extras en una enorme taza.

- Estoy seguro que esa chica es encantadora, pero – dijo Remus mientras ambos tomaban pequeños sorbos sentados frente al fuego de la chimenea – el sentido común dice que no existe solo una persona para cada uno de nosotros

- Pero si lo existía para ti – reclamó el – ella lo es para mí. Ella es la número uno.

- Está bien – dijo Remus sonriendo tristemente - ¿Ella se llama Victoire?

- Si – dijo Teddy saboreando su chocolate

* * *

Alguien tocaba la puerta de su despacho y Sirius le invitó a pasar. Era la bruja nueva con el té y los bollos. Antes esperaba con ansias aquel momento, pero ella no era Hestia. Agradeció la comida y la mujer se marchó. Él había hecho lo correcto se aseguró antes de seguir con su trabajo.

* * *

Audelia ayudaba a Percy a empacar un montón de regalos en un baúl. Él trataba de explicar la estúpida tradición de regalar tantas cosas en una familia tan grande y esperó que su intento en portugués hubiese sido entendido. Pronto se encontró manejando hasta el pueblo para dejarla por una última vez

- Bueno, adiós – dijo Percy tratando de despedirse de ella, pero para variar no logró ser lo formal que siempre había sido

- Gracias – dijo ella en portugués

- Em, fue, em – dijo Percy algo nervioso pero fue interrumpido

- Yo te voy a extrañar – dijo ella en portugués aún sabiendo que el hombre frente a ella apenas entendería una o dos palabras – y el ruido de la pluma cuando escribir y lo malo que manejas – ella rió y él también al verle

Y sin más aviso ella le dio un beso que dejó muy sorprendido a Percy. Tan sorprendido como para no seguirla mientras ella se marchaba sin mirar atrás por el pueblo. Percy volvió al auto y estaba tan despistado que no vio al auto que venía por la curva y el sonido de la bocina llegó muy tarde, pues ambos autos chocaron. Percy sólo suspiró.

* * *

Teddy estaba oyendo la radio mágica cuando una idea genial le cruzó la mente.

- Remus tengo una idea – entró corriendo al despacho

- Por Merlín ya era hora – dijo Remus contagiado del entusiasmo del niño

- A las chicas le gustan los músicos ¿No?

- Aja

- Inclusive los raros tienen novias

- Cierto – entonces Remus mencionó a personas que el chico no tenía ni idea quienes eran

- Como sea, habrá un concierto a final del semestre y Victoire va a estar ahí y si yo estuviera en la banda y tocara increíblemente genial podría existir la posibilidad que ella se enamorara de mi ¿Qué crees? – dijo por fin respirando Teddy

- Genial, me parece increíble, fuera de un muy pequeño e insignificante hecho – respondió Remus

- ¿Qué no toco ningún instrumento musical?

- Exacto

- Un pequeño e insignificante detalle – dijo muy feliz Teddy

Más tarde Remus trataba de recordar un hechizo para silenciar la habitación donde Teddy trataba de aprender a tocar la batería.

* * *

Era la noche de la fiesta de Navidad del profeta. El callejo Diagon se veía bien decorado desde las ventanas y dentro el local había sido tratado por igual, aunque estaba algo oscuro y había muérdago por todas partes.

Narcisa había dejado a Severus sólo para hacer el recorrido obligatorio de saludar a los conocidos, cuando él sintió que alguien le daba un toque en el hombro. Era Ginny vestida de rojo y con un cintillo con cuernos.

- ¿Hay algún chance de que baile una pieza con el jefe?

- Claro, si a tu hermano no le importa – dijo Snape señalado donde Ron bailaba con una bruja bajita muy enérgica

- Ningún problema – dijo ella restándole importancia al comentario.

Narcisa veía desde un lugar como su marido bailaba con la sexy joven pelirroja. Ella sabía que tenía una debilidad por aquel tipo de mujeres.

- Estás muy bonita hoy – le dijo él a Ginny

- Es por ti

- ¿Qué?

- Es todo por usted, jefe – dijo ella en su oído mientras más allá Narcisa apuraba el trago al otro lado del salón.

* * *

Sirius estaba solo y desanimado en la casa. Algo le hacía falta. Prendió la radio para encontrarse con el programa del famoso comentarista Lee Jordan, quien en ese momento tenía como invitado a Albus Dumbledore. Hablaban de la posibilidad que el sencillo de Dumbledore fuera el número uno, pero este último, con su tono siempre alegre, dijo que los Abraxanes Azules le estaban ganando 5 a 1, pero esperaba un aumento de ventas a última hora.

- Y si logro llegar al número uno – dijo – prometo tocar una canción desnudo en la plaza del Valle de Godric el día de navidad. – se oyeron risas

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro que sí. – dijo seriamente Albus y luego con un tono burlón - ¿Acaso quieres una demostración? – Hubieron risas y abucheos mientras se oía como Dumbledore se levantaba de su asiento. Jordan se reía abiertamente

- Espero que no llegue al número uno.

* * *

La fiesta de navidad del Profeta era un éxito. Todos hablaban y bailaban, inclusive el mismo Severus Snape no paraba de hablar con la linda Ginny Weasley.

- Supongo que es su deber hablar y bailar con todos – dijo Luna a Narcisa

- Si, algunos más que otros. – Ella seguía en el mismo puesto observando a su marido fieramente. De repente Narcisa le hizo una señal a Luna y se dio la vuelta sin que la implicada entendiera

- ¿Bailamos una pieza? – dijo Viktor Krum apareciendo al lado de Luna tomándola por sorpresa

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? – dijo ella sorprendida

- Al menos que no…

- No, no… si quiero – dijo ella viendo qué hacer con la bebida que tenía en mano – gracias – dijo al Narcisa tomar la copa que ella tenía dejándola libre para ir a la pista. Hasta ella sabía de lo mucho que a Luna le gustaba el hombre y no la dejaría perder la oportunidad.

Viktor y Luna fueron a la pista de baile para unirse a una pegajosa y movida canción. Pero justo cuando comenzaban a bailar, la canción cambió a una lenta y muchos dejaban la pista. Viktor tomó de la mano a Luna y ambos comenzaron a bailar bien cerca, tanto que ella podía sentir su cabeza apoyada levemente en la suya mientras él acariciaba su cabello y la mano de ella que él tenía entre la suya. Viktor no tenía mucha gracia al caminar, pero era muy buen bailarin y se movía con coordinación. Luna pensó que tal vez los nargles habían invadido su cabeza o tal vez ella estaba de suerte y a él le gustaba ella también. Siguieron bailando así juntitos y al terminar la fiesta él se ofreció a llevarle a la casa de ella.

Volaron en la escoba de él, ella agarrada a su cintura y su cabeza recostada en sus hombros sobre el cielo iluminado por las luces de las decoraciones navideñas deseando no llegar jamás. Pero llegaron y Luna ya estaba con la puerta abierta de su casa.

- Bueno, supongo que debo seguir – dijo él

- Ok

- Buenas noches

- Buenas noches – Y él le dio un beso en la mejilla algo prolongado y luego le beso en la boca y ella respondió.

- En realidad, no me tengo que ir ahora

- Genial

- Digo…

- No, está bien – dijo ella entusiasmada por el giro que había tomado la noche – Sólo dame un segundo

- ¿Un segundo?

- Si, un segundo – y con la varita Luna encendió la luz dentro y fuera del campo de vista de la puerta hizo un baile de la victoria para regresar a la puerta – bien, que te parece si subes las escaleras en unos diez segundo – dijo ella entusiasmada

- ¿Diez segundos? – el parecía también estar entusiasmado

- Si.

- Ok

Luna subió al segundo piso de la casa circular y con un toque de su varita apiló toda la ropa en una silla para cubrirla con la capa que llevaba. Vio un oso de felpa y lo escondió bajo la cama justo a tiempo porque Viktor venía subiendo ya. Ambos se quedaron por unos segundos parados ahí solo viéndose, él se quitó su capa y la colocó en el borde de un mueble y súbitamente se encontraban besándose apasionadamente y con piezas de ropa menos. Pronto se encontraron en la cama acariciándose y besándose apasionadamente hasta que una lechuza rompió el momento volando a toda velocidad por la ventana y posándose en la cama viéndolos con una carta en su pata.

- Yo, yo debería responder a eso – dijo ella dejando lo que habían estado haciendo para escribir una breve nota y enviarla de vuelta – Lo siento por eso

- No hay problemas

- Es mi padre, no está bien y escribe mucho.

- En verdad lo siento

- No, está bien… está bien… en realidad no está bien – dijo tras una pausa – Pero es lo que es y cómo sólo estamos nosotros dos es mi trabajo cuidar de él, bueno no exactamente mi trabajo, pero lo hago con gusto – ella decía rápidamente tratando de explicarse

- No hay problemas. La vida está llena de interrupciones y complicaciones – ella sonrió y retomaron el asunto donde lo habían dejado.

Pero otra lechuza entró y se posó en la mesita de noche. Él trató de convencerla de no responder pero ella se sintió algo culpable y tomó la carta como quiera. Su padre quería que ella fuera a verle ahora. Luna estaba sentada en el suelo al lado de su cama y Krum en el borde del otro lado. La noche estaba arruinada.

* * *

- Fue una buena velada – dijo Narcisa ya en la habitación matrimonial mientras se desvestía

- Claro que lo fue, además hacías que las demás brujas en el salón se sintieran gordas – le dijo su esposo

- Mentiras tuyas – dijo ella a pesar de saber que había vestido despampanante como siempre – Ginny es muy bonita – dijo mirando inquisitivamente a su marido

- ¿Lo es? – dijo pareciendo sorprendido

- Lo es y lo sabes, no finjas. Ten cuidado con ella. Le advirtió antes de dirigirse al baño dejándolo dubitativo.

En un apartamento distante, Ginny Weasley se desvestía revelando la ropa interior de encaje que le hacía juago a su vestido y que con esmero se había puesto para impresionar. Narcisa se dio vuelta en el colchón más tarde en la noche, tratando de dormir. No le gustaba para nada como su esposo había estado con la secretaria.

* * *

Luna estaba en San Mungo en el pabellón del quinto piso. Xenophillus estaba sentado jugueteando con unos papeles.

- Las enfermeras están conspirando en mi contra – le dijo su padre – quieren matarme para que no publique sus experimentos con nuevas pociones a base de espárragos en los pacientes.

- Nadie está tratando de matarte padre. – Trató de consolarle Luna. Era tarde en la noche y se sentía vacía luego de su fracasado intento con Krum

Xenophillus trató de quitarle la varita a Luna pero un enfermero le ayudo a contenerlo. A veces su padre se ponía violento sin ningún motivo y podía ser peligroso.

- Lo siento mi Luna – dijo más tranquilo

- Está bien, yo estoy aquí… - dijo ella tomando su mano

* * *

Era un nuevo día en El Profeta y Severus salió de su oficina para asistir con su esposa a hacer las compras navideñas. Le dijo a Ginny que regresaría a las tres o después.

- ¿Me comprarás algo? – le preguntó ella con una sonrisa pícara

- Eh, no lo había pensado… ¿Dónde está Luna?

- No vino hoy, algo con un problema familiar.

- Una excusa para decir que esta resacada, esa es nueva – Ginny sonrió – Hasta luego – dijo él

- Nos vemos, te estaré esperando – se despidió Ginny. Severus giró sobre sus talones para verla – con ansias – terminó de decir ella. –

Tal vez su esposa tenía razón y estaba caminando sobre un hielo muy frágil. Pero frágil o no, él sentía curiosidad, y mientras esperaba por Narcisa en el Caldero Chorreante aprovechó el momento para usar la chimenea y hablar con Ginny en el fuego de su oficina.

- ¿Me darás tú un regalo? – preguntó sacando su cabeza por el fuego

- Creo que anoche lo deje bien claro – dijo Ginny – Por lo que a mí respecta puedes tenerlo todo – ah el doble sentido otra vez

- ¿Y qué necesitas? ¿Se acabó la tinta? ¿Más rollos de pergaminos? – dijo él tratando de ver que podía conseguir de información

- No quiero algo que necesite. Quiero algo que desee, algo bonito – dijo ella

- Claro, claro – y Snape salió del fuego volviendo a estar en la relativa oscuridad del salón donde esperaba a Narcisa. Justo a tiempo, porque ella acababa de entrar

- Disculpa que llegara tarde, pero tuve que dejar a Draco en el ensayo del recital.

- Está bien, solo hacía una llamada para aclarar algo que había olvidado. – Y los dos salieron a la muchedumbre del Callejón Diagon.

Narcisa le dejo solo para que comprara lo que quisiera mientras ella conseguía algunos regalos más para los familiares más indeseados. Severus fijó su atención en un pequeño puesto de bisutería y joyas que estaba cerca. Alguien estaba siendo atendido por una bruja llena de cuentas tintineantes con anteojos que la hacían ver como un insecto gigante. Él no le prestó más atención y miró la mercancía disponible en el interior.

- ¿Busca algo en particular señor? – exclamó con voz potente un inmenso hombre con pelo enmarañado y traje horrendo, que solo podía caber ahí ya que la mujer era como una mantis.

- Eh si, ¿Cuánto por ese collar ahí?

- Esa belleza cuesta unos 25 galeones – dijo el dependiente

- Er, bien me lo llevo

- Genial – dijo entusiasmado haciendo que Snape lo mirara de soslayo. Recordando que su mujer podía ser rápida cuando no compraba para ella, Severus miraba que no estuviese cerca - ¿Le gustaría envolverlo para regalo? – preguntó con un tono esperanzado el gigante

- Si, como sea – dijo Snape tratando de ver la calle abarrotada

- Déjeme ponerlo en la caja…

Y todo fue de mal en peor. Primero el hombre aplastó la caja, que era de un horrendo color marrón, para luego usar otra igual de fea. Severus tenía prisa y por eso no se quejó de que no era un paquete de mercadería. El hombre por fin le puso un moño tosco y él pensaba que se lo iba a dar pero el tipo sacó una bolsa de papel. Severus le explicó que no necesitaba una bolsa, pero el hombre le aseguró que aquello no era un empaque cualquiera y con ansias le dejó proseguir. Y cómo se arrepintió. El hombre empezó a poner unos botones de rosas, encima de eso lavanda y por más que le pedía que se diera rápido el hombre iba cada vez más lento.

Cuando por fin ató la endemoniada bolsa, además de haberle puesto una varita de canela, sacó una caja y Snape estaba a punto de hechizarlo si no le cobrara pues no quería una caja navideña, cuando vio venir a Narcisa y se alejó lo más posible de la tienducha.

- ¿Merodeando en la tienda de joyas?

- Eh…

- No te preocupes, ya perdí toda esperanza de recibir una joya – dijo ella exhalando mientras proseguían por el callejón – Tu siempre me regalas lo mismo diciendo "pero mi amor te encantan las túnicas".

Y se fueron dejando a un muy desconcertado Hagrid con una guirnalda navideña en mano y la bolsa.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?


	5. 1 semana antes de navidad

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y tampoco la película de Love Actually.**

¡A una semana de navidad ya! Espero que les esté gustando el fic. Pensé que este capítulo saldría más largo pero no. Eso si, el próximo, y último, será bien tendido :)

* * *

Dean respondió a quien llamaba a la puerta para encontrarse con su inseparable amigo Seamus. Le sorprendió verle ahí, y más aun cuando afuera llovía a cántaros.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tuve que rentar mi apartamento para poder pagar mi viaje a Estados Unidos. –

- ¿Aún sigues con esa tonta idea? – Dean estaba asombrado que Seamus fuera tan necio. - Te digo que es una mala idea – pero Seamus no escuchaba.

Dean lo dejó para ir a su trabajo. Hoy estaban tomando unas fotos con los dobles Neville y Hannah. Mientras Dean se aseguraba que estuvieran en la pose perfecta Neville se aventuró a invitar a Hanna a salir en navidad. Estaba sumamente nervioso y hablando rápido pero ella dijo que sí. Neville estaba súper contento y sonreía como idiota mientras estaba entre sus muslos para una toma. ÉL solía ser muy tímido y esas cosas no se le daban bien pero estaba feliz que esta vez sí.

* * *

Remus no aguantaba más el ruido de la batería. Era increíble que Teddy aun siguiera empeñado en su plan y que de hecho estuviera mejorando, pero él deseaba que navidad llegara pronto, muy pronto.

* * *

Narcisa había estado esperando a Severus, quien llegó tarde del trabajo.

- ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

- ¿Es que un hombre no puede tener secretos? – le dijo mientras le dejaba con la capa para llegar a la sala.

- Estábamos ensayando y te lo ibas a perder – dijo ella y sintió algo en el bolsillo de la capa. Revisó y encontró una cajita con un pendiente de oro. Se sintió feliz tal vez por fin su marido le regalaría algo brillante este año.

Volvió al salón donde estaban ensayando la obra de navidad del colegio muggle con sus hijos Draco y Lily mientras Severus hacía de público.

* * *

Percy estaba practicando portugués con un libro llamado "Aprendiendo portugués como arte de magia" como parte del Departamento relaciones internacionales él más que nadie debía aprender idiomas. Y ahora se la pasaba caminando por los pasillos de la oficina hablando oraciones al azar en portugués mientras sus compañeros de trabajo le ignoraban o trataban de obtener una simple respuesta en inglés. Pero Percy no solo practicaba en el trabajo, también en su casa, en la casa de sus padres, en el callejón Diagon mientras compraba embalajes y en todas partes le miraban como a un muggle, pero él ni cuenta se daba.

* * *

Narcisa estaba junto al elfo domestico vigilando la terminación de la limpieza cerca del árbol navideño. Con un toque de su varita acomodó los regalos para que se vieran de la manera más atractiva posible. Fue así como redescubrió la caja cuadrada otra vez y se sintió feliz. Tenía una nota de color verde navideño. "Discúlpame por ser tan gruñón" S.S. Ella lo volvió a poner en su exacto lugar antes de que los niños le vieran espiando los regalos.

* * *

Dean y Seamus caminaban por uno de los pasillos del ministerio donde estaban los trasladores internacionales. Dean trató una vez más de sacarle la loca idea a su amigo, pero Seamus se fue a Estados Unidos como quiera.

Seamus estaba muy feliz, pronto conocería a alguna linda bruja yankee, o varias, y ya no sería el ignorado y rechazado de siempre. Había conseguido información sobre una taberna frecuentada por brujos en algún lugar de Wisconsin. Ya era de noche en aquel lugar y ni bien entró pidió de beber. Y como si fuese arte de magia una linda bruja en una túnica roja con capucha fijó su atención en el.

- Por Merlin, ¿Eres de Inglaterra?

- Anja – respondió Seamus entre cohibido por tanta belleza y excitación

- Oh, eso es tan lindo – ella era tan sexy – Hola, soy Stacy – ambos se ríen tontamente - ¡Lavander!

- Si

- Ven a conocer a… – él no había dicho su nombre

- Seamus – le dijo a la rubia que se les había unido – Finnigan

- Lindo nombre – dijo la chica – Lavander

- Él es de Inglaterra – dijo Stacy

- Deja que venga Cho, ella adora los ingleses – y ni bien dicho esto una hermosa chica con rasgos asiáticos entró al bar.

- Hey chicas

- Oye Cho, ven a saludar a Seamus, él es de Inglaterra – le llamó Lavander

- Este es mío – dijo Cho.

Pronto Seamus se encontró en el cielo, o al menos su versión de cómo sería, rodeado por las tres hermosas brujas riendo por tonterías como la pronunciación de diferentes palabras en el inglés de él. Cuando ellas le preguntaron dónde se estaba quedando Seamus respondió:

- La verdad no sé, supongo que en algún motel

- ¡Qué lindo!

- Oh, oh oh, No quiero ser muy atrevida, ya que apenas nos conocimos hoy pero, ¿Por qué no vienes a dormir en nuestra casa? – dijo Lavander

- Si no es ningún inconveniente – Seamus no podía creer su suerte, pero trató de aparentar no estar tan entusiasmado

- Claro que no, pero hay un pequeño problema – dijo Cho

- ¿Si?

- Si bueno, no somos las chicas más ricas de la ciudad y solo tenemos una cama muy pequeña y ningún sofá. Así que tendrías que compartirla con nosotras tres.

- Y nuestro cuarto es tan pequeño que no podemos agrandar la cama con magia. – dijo Stacy

- Y en una noche tan fría como hoy estará sudoroso y todo eso – dijo Cho

- Y ni siquiera tenemos para comprar pijamas – volvió a decir Stacy

- ¿No? – Dijo Seamus aunque más asombrado por como lo seducían que por ese hecho en sí mientras Stacy negaba con su cabeza de manera provocativa

- Lo que quiere decir – dijo Lavander a su lado – que estaremos desnudas – y las tres miraron a Seamus.

- No, no, creo que estaré bien – dijo él lo más serio posible.

- Genial – las tres respondieron a coro

- Oh, pero en verdad estaremos abarrotados – se quejó un poco Cho – por Astoria, - las demás chicas asintieron

- ¿Hay una cuarta? – exclamó Seamus con evidente sorpresa

- No te preocupes, ella te va a gustar, al fin y al cabo ella es "la sexy" – dijo Stacy

Y así Seamus terminó aquella noche rodeado de sexy brujas en algún lugar de Estados Unidos.

* * *

La noche antes de noche buena, la familia de los Snape estaba arreglándose para salir, y a petición y súplicas de los niños su madre aceptó que todos abrieran un solo regalo aquella noche. Y ella abriría el suyo primero, la misma caja que había encontrado en la capa de Severus días atrás.

- La túnica navideña está entre los regalos de siempre – dijo Severus mientras Narcisa luchaba con la envoltura – pero este año he querido darte algo más – dijo Snape complacido de sí mismo.

- ¡OH! – dijo ella con sorpresa y vaya que si la fue, pues no era el pendiente que ella había estado esperando. No. Era un absurdo disco de Romilda Vane. – Wau, gracias – mintió ella tratando de no mirar a su marido a los ojos – Necesito pasar por el tocador antes de salir, ¿Podrías tener los niños listos para cuando regrese?

Narcisa lloró amargamente y desató un diluvio de hechizos contra el pobre elfo domestico que pasaba cerca. Toda una vida al lado del hombre que se suponía era _su _esposo y este le regalaba joyas a alguien más y ella no tenía que buscar mucho a quien. Comprendía que en el pasado de él había amado y perdido a un amor, pero eso no significaba que se tuviera que meter con cuantas pelirrojas aparecieran. Narcisa se trató de calmar y lucir como siempre perfecta. La esposa perfecta. Regresó a la sala tratando de ser normal, ella misma. Ya Severus tenía a los chicos listos y partieron a su destino.

* * *

Remus y Teddy estaban recostados en un sillón frente al fuego aquella noche.

- ¿Y ya tu chica sabe de tu existencia? – preguntó Remus

- No, pero supongo que todas las grandes historias de amor los enamorados solo descubren que lo están al final

- Hum

- He sido egoísta y no te he preguntado cómo está tu vida amorosa – dijo Teddy

- Ese barco zarpó hace mucho

- Si claro

- En serio, al menos que Claudia Schiffer aparezca en mi chimenea. Entonces te quedaras como un huérfano porque querré la casa para nosotros solos. – Teddy se reía. Sabía de la afición de su padrastro por la modelo muggle y le parecía absolutamente gracioso. Quién sabe, tal vez algún día encontraría el amor de nuevo.

* * *

Ultima entrega: Noche buena!


	6. 0 Noche buena

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y tampoco la película de Love Actually.**

¡Feliz navidad! Espero que tengan unas felices fiestas. Aquí esta la entrega final del fic. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Al fin era la noche buena.

En la radio estaban contabilizando a ver qué artista había llegado a la posición número uno aquel año. Y a pesar de lo increíble que pareciera, el ganador fue Albus Dumbledore con su sencillo navideño. En Las Tres Escobas había un grupo de magos y brujas estaban reunidos esperando la noticia y al oírla todos comenzaron a vitorear. Un mago ojeroso apareció con un micrófono especial para grabar en vivo para la radio mágica.

- ¿Cómo celebras el éxito Albus? – preguntó el comentarista

- Pues, puedo hacer como cualquier roquero decrépito e irme con mi viejo y gordo manager o… - Elphias, que estaba celebrando, miró a Albus con tristeza - puede que cuando terminemos esta conversación bandadas de lechuzas llegarán con invitaciones a fiestas lujosas

- Esperemos sea lo segundo – dijo el locutor – y una vez más…

El mago con el micrófono desapareció y todos volvieron a festejar con rondas de hidromiel y una bruja le pasó a Dumbledore una invitación de Grindelwald, un famoso ex roquero y declarado homosexual a su fiesta, que Albus aceptó gustoso. Elphias estaba en la última fila del círculo de personas que observaban al mago y aunque estaba orgulloso de que su amigo hubiese vuelto al juego estaba algo triste de una vez más quedado en el olvido.

* * *

Hannah y Neville estaban en la entrada de la casa de la primera. Acababan de regresar de su cita y ambos estaban en la incómoda parte de cómo despedirse. Neville se inclinaba como para besarla, pero no lo hacía. Así que ella tomó la iniciativa y le besó. Neville parecía estar en las nubes

- Todo lo que quiero esta navidad eres tu – dijo ella

- Wau, gracias – dijo él

- Nos vemos

- Adiós

Y ella entró a la casa. Neville estaba tan feliz que se saltó los escalones de la entrada de un salto. Miró a ver si ningún muggle había visto ese inusualmente largo salto y siguió su camino.

* * *

Percy estaba frente a la casa de sus padres, donde como todos los años celebrarías la noche buena. Angelina, una de sus cuñadas abrió la puerta y él fue recibido por su extensa familia, desde sus padres, hermanos, cuñadas hasta sus sobrinas y sobrinos, todos felices de que él estuviera ahí, excepto él mismo.

- Hola a todos, yo me voy – dijo sonriendo tontamente

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Molly Weasley – Percy querido – dijo poniendo cara dura

- Lo siento, pero un hombre debe hacer lo que un hombre debe hacer. – dijo con aires y dejó las bolsas de regalos y se marchó dejando a todos asombrados y enojados.

Percy despareció para reaparecer en el Ministerio de Magia, donde todos los años había una fila de personas esperando su traslador para visitar familiares y amigos en comunidades mágicas de otros países. A pesar de ser parte del Departamento que regulaba las relaciones entre las comunidades mágicas internacionales, le tocó hacer fila como a todos los demás.

* * *

Era tarde en la noche y Luna terminaba su trabajo en El Profeta. La única persona además de ella en aquel lugar era Viktor Krum.

Viktor ya iba de salida y como siempre pasó frente al escritorio de ella

- Buenas noches Luna

- Buenas noches Viktor

- Yo… - Viktor parecía estar luchando contra algo y pareció rendirse – Feliz navidad – dijo y dejó una pequeña cajita en el escritorio para marcharse.

- Feliz navidad - dijo ella viendo el regalito.

Luna tomó la cajita y quitó el lazo. Adentro había una figurita que resplandecía como la luna muy parecida a ella, vestida de su tono de amarillo favorito. Y junto a la figurita había una nota "Siento mucho lo de la otra noche. Si alguna vez quieres/puedes podríamos salir. KV". Luna se quedó viendo la figurilla y después de unos segundos se levantó de su escritorio y fue tras Viktor, quien aun no se había desaparecido. Ella le dio un beso ligero y un "gracias" antes de volver a su escritorio.

* * *

Remus llamaba a Teddy para cenar, pero el chico no quería salir de la habitación, aun cuando él había cocinado su platillo favorito. Estaría muy feliz luego que pasara aquella actividad navideña.

* * *

Luna estaba visitando San Mungo y estaba de buen humor. Tal vez si habría algún futuro entre ella y Krum. Ella le regaló a su padre una muy larga bufanda amarilla que encegaba de brillante y él la abrazó cariñosamente. Ella estaba feliz.

* * *

Hermione y Harry estaban en la sala de su casa, disfrutando de la compañía del otro con un agradable fuego en el hogar. Pero su tranquilidad fue irrumpida por el sonido de la campanilla. Hermione fue a atender y se encontró con que era Ron, a quien no veían desde que ella descubrió su secreto. Ron llevaba una radio con villancicos y una pancarta con que decía en tinta rojo brillante "Di que son villancicos". Fue una suerte que ella leyera eso, pues Harry preguntó desde la sala que quién era y al saber que eran cantores le dijo a Hermione que los mandara a volar y regresara.

Ron aprovechó el momento para con las pancartas mágicas expresar lo que nunca habría podido decir.

"Con suerte el año que viene" rezaba una de las pancartas

"Los Chudley Cannons estarán ganando la liga de Inglaterra" Hermione se rió

"Y yo estaré rodeado por hermosas brujas francesas"

"Pero por el momento siguen en el fondo"

"Y así como mi apoyo incondicional al equipo"

"Y sin esperar nada a cambio"

"Quiero que sepas"

"(Porque en navidad dices la verdad)"

"Que te amaré"

"Hasta que te veas como Batilda Bagshot" Hermione se rió de nuevo

"Feliz Navidad"

- Feliz navidad a ti también – susurró Hermione

Ron recogió todo y se fue con aun la radio tocando el villancico. No iba lejos cuando Hermione le alcanzó y le dio un beso ligero y regresó a su casa. Ron suspiró. Él no podía hacerle eso a su mejor amigo. Él sabía cómo Harry amaba a Hermione. Eso tenía que parar ya. La tenía que olvidar.

* * *

Elphias Doge estaba sentado en su apartamento tomando firewisky y comiendo algunas botanas mientras oía el sencillo navideño que habían grabado cuando alguien toco la campanilla de la entrada. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Dumbledore en su más reluciente túnica morada.

- Se supone que deberías estar donde Grindelwald – dijo

- Si, pero es que tuve una epifanía – dijo con el tono de haber descubierto lo más importante del mundo –

- Pasa, pasa… - respondió Elphias. Ya de vuela en la sala – Dime ¿De qué trata la epifanía esta?

- Pues estando en la fiesta me di cuenta que la navidad…

- ¿Está por todas partes?

- No, que es para estar con los seres queridos – dijo con un brillo en los ojos

- Anja

- Y pensando, aquí estoy yo, en medio de mi centenar, y he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida adulta en compañía de un viejo brujo – Elphias lo miro seriamente – Pero a pesar de todo lo que me cueste admitirlo, el amor de mi vida de hecho eres… tu – terminó de decir.

- Esto es interesante

- Si

- Diez minutos con Grindelwald y ya eres gay

- No, no es verdad… si lo piensas bien verás que lo he sido desde siempre, aunque tal vez no yo mismo estaba claro… En fin, dejé la fiesta sólo para [asar la navidad contigo

- Esto sí que es una sorpresa

- Lo es, pero resulta que tú eres el amor de mi vida. – dijo Dumbledore – Y a pesar de todo lo que me quejo, ambos la hemos pasado muy bien todos estos años – y se rieron, tenían todo un siglo de amistad

- Gracias supongo… - Elphias estaba muy feliz, pero no sabía qué hacer y terminó dándole la mano

- No seas un tonto – y se abrazaron, aunque algo cohibidos por la declaración.

* * *

Sirius estaba terminado de revisar unos pergaminos del ministerio. Estaba cansado y decidió tomar un descanso. En el mismo paquete, junto a los pergaminos que debía revisar, habían llegado postales navideñas para que las leyera. Pasó unas cuantas hasta que posó sus ojos en una no particularmente llamativa, pero lo que decía le capturó.

_"Querido Ministro, querido Sirius,_

_Espero que tengas una feliz navidad y un muy buen año nuevo. Lamento mucho lo que pasó, era una situación muy extraña y me siento como una gran tonta. Particularmente porque (si no lo puedes decir en navidad, ¿entonces cuándo?) mi lealtad es tuya._

_Tuya, Hestia."_

Sirius puso la tarjeta a un lado sólo para volver a tomarla y releerla. Y lo más importante, ella había firmado "tuya". No lo pensó dos segundos y llamó a Kreacher para que le prepararan un auto de los del ministerio. Kreacher desapareció y Sirius se dirigió a la cochera. El chofer ya le esperaba "Quiero ir al valle de Godric, la parte pobre" dijo Sirius y partieron.

Llegaron prontamente, pero Sirius solo sabía la calle y no el número de la casa, y era una calle larga. Junto con los aurores que le hacían compañía comenzaron a tocas puertas a ver si conseguían la casa adecuada. En la primera puerta, la número uno, que tocó Sirius, una anciana le abrió.

- ¿Hestia vive aquí?

- No.

- Gracias y disculpe la molestia – dijo Sirius volteándose para seguir la búsqueda

- Perdone, ¿Acaso no es usted el ministro de magia? – Sirius se volvió

- Si, lo soy. Feliz Navidad – la doñita se veía muy complacida – Parte de la nueva administración es felicitar a todos en navidad. Esperamos cumplirlo antes de año nuevo.

Siguiente casa. Ya iba en la puerta 56 y un trío de niñas le abrieron la puerta y negaron que Hestia viviera ahí, pero le suplicaron que cantara un villancico, así que Sirius no tuvo más remedio que cantar uno con ayuda de uno de sus aurores. Puerta número 100, Ginny Weasley, en muy atrevido atuendo navideño le abre la puerta.

- ¿Hestia vive aquí?

- No

- Gracias, disculpe la molestia

- Ella vive al lado – dijo Ginny

- Oh – A Sirius se le iluminó la cara

- ¿Acaso usted es quien creo que es?

- Si, disculpas por los desastres que ha causado el gabinete, esperamos tener un mejor año en el próximo – dijo Sirius y se marchó a la próxima puerta. Sirius se acomodó su cabello y justo antes de tocar la puerta un grupo de personas dispuestas a salir aparecieron.

- ¿Hestia está aquí? – y como para responder su pregunta una voz del piso superior preguntaba, maldiciendo, por su abrigo. Hestia se detuvo a media escalera al ver a Sirius en la puerta.

- Hola – dijo ella

- Hola – dijo Sirius algo cohibido. Esto no era lo que se esperaba.

Ella le presentó a vuelapluma los integrantes de su familia y lego les dijo a todos que era el ministro de magia. Su madre le aseguró que ellos podían ver eso, y luego dirigió a Sirius diciéndole que ellos iban de camino a una presentación navideña del colegio y Hestia la interrumpió. Su madre siempre daba demasiada información. El padre de Hestia le preguntó que qué se le ofrecía a Sirius y el solo respondió "Yo necesito a Hestia" y como para arreglarlo "asunto de estado". Hubo una discusión sobre si Hestia se quedaba atrás o no y Sirius resolvió darles un aventón hasta el local de la escuela.

Todos se montaron en los dos carros que habían ido del gobierno y fueron bastante cómodos. El único inconveniente era que el niño con traje de pulpo estaba entre Hestia y él.

- ¿Qué tan lejos está el lugar?

- A la vuelta de la esquina – dijo ella

- Oh, ok. Yo sólo quería decir… gracias por la tarjeta navideña.

- De nada. Yo lo siento mucho, yo sólo entre ahí y el jefe de los duendes estaba tratando de sobornarme para conseguir información del gobierno y él es jefe de los duendes. Te juro que nada pasó. Pero me sentí tan tonta que pensaras que yo le pasara información, porque, a decir verdad, pienso mucho en ti y creo que podrías ser el hombre que yo…

- ¡Ya llegamos! – exclamó el niño-pulpo

- …amo – pero Sirius no pudo oír la última palabra. Ayudó a que el niño saliera.

Sirius no quería entrar a la actividad, pues a pesar de sólo ser un político del mundo mágico estaba seguro que en aquel lugar había más familias de brujos, pero tampoco quería irse y dejar a Hestia. Expresado esto ella le pidió que le diera unos segundos y salió con dirección a la escuela. En su camino pasó cerca de Neville y Hannah que estaban con un los padres de ella, quienes les preguntaban cómo se habían conocido y ellos sólo se miraron y le siguieron sin responder. Uno metros más allá, Remus llegó junto a Teddy al concierto navideño donde estaban los demás.

* * *

Percy por fin había salido del ministerio de magia portugués en búsqueda del pueblo donde vivía Audelia. Había conseguido la dirección de la señora que la había llevado a la casa de campo y decidió tomar un taxi muggle, pues no sabía donde quedaba y no le parecía correcto aparecer sin invitación en una chimenea ajena.

* * *

Hestia regresó asegurándole a Sirius que podrían observar el show detrás de bastidores sin que los vieran y justo cuando entraban se encontraron con Narcisa y sus niños. Ella estaba tan feliz de ver a su tonto primo en aquel momento y le propinó un largo abrazo, al menos desde el punto de vista de Sirius. El dijo que estarían viendo el show escondidos y además le presentó a su guardaespaldas, un auror llamado Kingsley, y a Hestia, su administradora de alimentos. Narcisa le advirtió a Hestia que tuviera cuidado con su primo, pues unos veinte años atrás ella hubiese sido muy de su tipo. Y ambos partieron en direcciones diferentes.

La obra navideña con Lily-langosta y el niño-pulpo alió de maravillas. Remus estaba sentado en la fila delantera y unos asientos a la izquierda de Narcisa y Severus y más allá también estaban los abuelos de Teddy, Andrómeda y Ted. Luego del acto y para cerrar los chicos del quinto curso de una escuela cantarían una canción. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la hermosa voz de la niña, y Remus aún más que no se le notara el acento francés. Era una voz hermosa, inclusive Sirius y Hestia se asomaron a ver. Teddy estaba tocando la batería y cuando Remus le hizo señas para confirmar si ella era la chica, él asintió y Remus también en aprobación.

Sirius y Hestia trataban de ver pero alguien se acercaba y tuvieron que irse a las sombras. El público estaba sorprendido y feliz con el espectáculo y todos aplaudían al ritmo de la música e incluso habían personas de pie, como Hannah y Neville al fondo del auditorio, pero fueron seguidos por casi todos en el público y mientras tras bastidores Sirius jugueteaba con el cabello de Hestia mientras los dos aun estaban en las sombras muy juntos, Teddy disfrutó ser señalado como él que ella, Victoire, quería aunque solo duró fracciones de segundo pues ella señalo a otros en el resto de la canción.

Cuando terminaron de tocar todos estaban de pie aplaudiendo y vitoreando y los chicos saludaron y luego las cortinas del fondo se corrieron para dar paso a un mensaje de "Feliz Navidad", pero además del mensaje había una pareja muy acaramelada besándose y muchos reconocieron que el hombre ahí no era nada más y nada menos que el ministro de magia. Ambos capturados con las manos en la masa, no les quedó más que sonreír y saludar. Una visita no tan secreta cómo él hubiese querido.

El show había terminado y después de despedirse de varias conocidas y antes de que los niños aparecieran, Narcisa decidió enfrentar a su esposo.

- Si estuvieras en mi posición ¿Qué harías? – dijo ella mirándole a los ojos

- ¿Y qué posición es esa? – preguntó Snape aun sin sospechar

- ¿Qué harías si descubres que tu esposo compró u collar de oro en navidad para regalárselo a alguien más? – Snape había sido descubierto y en verdad se sentía todo un patán

- Narcisa…

- ¿Cortarías por lo sano o te quedarías?

- … he sido un tonto…

- ¿Era sólo un collar? ¿O un collar y sexo? ¿O peor un collar y amor? – Severus trataba de apaciguar a su esposa pero mantenerse sumiso al mismo tiempo. Había fallado, pero los chicos regresaron y ella se los llevó a casa dándole una mirada que decía que él tendría que quedarse fuera a pensar qué haría a continuación.

Remus en otra parte, se encontraba con Teddy, quien a pesar de todo estaba algo abatido porque su plan no había funcionado. Remus le aconsejó que se le declarara, pues si ella se iba aquella misma noche, no habría nada que perder. Teddy accedió y fue por unos segundos a algún lugar y en eso Remus fue atropellado por una mujer llamada Carol. _¡Por las barbas de Merlin pero si es Carol Schiffer!_ Y ambos acordaron volver a verse luego de un embarazoso momento cuando Remus le llamó Tonks a ella. Ya cuando llegaron fuera vieron a la chica tomar la mano de su madre y de repente ya no estar, sin al parecer nadie de la multitud notarlo fuera de ellos, que sí eran brujos. Ambos se sorprendieron pero Remus le dijo con confianza que de seguro habían ido al ministerio de magia para usar algún traslador.

* * *

Percy había llegado a la casa de Audelia y al tocar le respondió un señor que era el padre de ella. Hablando en portugués Percy pidió la mano de su hija para casarse. Por una extraña razón el señor pensó que se trataba de su otra hija, una mujer algo robusta y padre e hija se pusieron a discutir, pero Percy intervino diciendo que se refería a Aurelia. El padre de ella le llevaría al trabajo donde estaba y su hermana arrastró una multitud diciendo que el padre de la chica iba a vender a Aurelia a Percy. Era una comitiva extraña y le ponía nervioso, pero cuando llegaron al restaurante y ver a Audelia, Percy se armó de valor.

* * *

Remus y Teddy llegaron al ministerio justo cuando una voz resonaba llamando al grupo que viajaba a Francia. Tenían poco tiempo y en la entrada no les quisieron permitir por no tener una razón precisa de visita. Remus y Teddy se quedaron a un lado de la entrada mientras un enorme hombre con un abrigo de piel se registraba en la entrada. El mago le pidió su varita para revisarla y en eso el hombre se puso a sacar todo tipo de cosas del abrigo, desde calderos hasta lechuzas, causando algo de conmoción. Remus vio una apertura y le dijo a Teddy que si él correría para lograrlo y Teddy asintió. Entonces aprovecharon que el enorme hombre ahora lidiaba con unos cuantos hurones que estaban sobre el mago que le pedía su varita para pasar.

Más adelante fue visto por un par de aurores y comenzó la carrera. Teddy se dirigió a los ascensores hasta el nivel que la voz había mencionado con anterioridad. Ayudó bastante que había una multitud en el lugar y el era pequeño y se podía escurrir más fácil que los adultos. Por fin alcanzó la cola del traslador pero habían un par de magos pidiendo nombres. Fue una suerte que en ese momento una imagen apareciera, en lo que parecía una pizarra mágica gigante en el pasillo, de Albus Dumbledore en vivo tocando desnudo. Estaban tan ensimismados que él pudo llegar hasta la chica.

- ¡Victoire! – llamó

- ¿Teddy?

- ¿Sabes mi nombre? – Teddy sentía que el mundo era un lugar mucho mejor

- ¡Claro! – un grupo de aurores alcanzaron el lugar

- Uh oh. Debo marcharme

Los aurores le devolvieron el chico a Remus en la sala de entrada, pero antes de que siguieran dijeran una palabra Victoire apareció corriendo y le dio un besito en el cachete a Teddy antes de volver a la línea. Teddy estaba muy feliz y corrió a abrazar a su padre.

* * *

Ahí estaba él, Percy Weasley, junto a una multitud a sus espaldas y con la mujer que amaba viéndole desde un segundo piso, además de toda la clientela del restaurante. Armado con el valor de un verdadero Gryffindor, Percy procedió a declarársele en el idioma de ella, y curiosamente, no era un discurso escrito y ensayado muchas veces. No, este era un discurso del corazón, y aunque no la conocía bien él creía que lo de ellos era algo que no necesitaba más. Ella le respondió positivamente en inglés y para todos los que estaban ahí en portugués también.

Todos aplaudían y ella bajó a donde Percy le esperaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja

- Aprendiste inglés – dijo en el mismo idioma

- Solo por si acaso – dijo ella y se besaron

* * *

Un mes después Albus regresaba por medio de un traslador al ministerio de magia luego de una exitosa gira mientras Elphias le esperaba. Más allá Percy y su esposa eran recibidos por Harry, Hermione y Ron, quien llego algo separado de los otros dos, tratando de mantener distancia en lo que superaba su enamoramiento. Severus también regresó aquel día de unas "vacaciones" y fue recibido por sus hijos y esposa. Ginny ya no trabaja más con el profeta, de eso al menos ella ya estaba segura, pero igual Severus había tenido un tiempo libre para pensar. Ahora estaba devuelta y volvería a su casa con su familia. Tal vez no sería lo mismo, pero no la iba a perder.

Remus y Teddy, junto a Claudia y su hijo esperaban a Victoire en el ministerio aquel mismo día. Los chicos se habían estado carteando y él la había ido a recibir. Remus pensó que debió al menos darle un besito, pero Carol pensaba que estaba bien así. Mientras, Dean esperaba al necio de Seamus y vio pasar a Neville y Hannah. Ella le mostró un anillo, pero se marcharon deprisa pues su traslador partiría en unos segundos. Seamus llegó y saludó a Dean antes de presentarle a Astoria, quien había venido a vivir con él. Dean estaba impresionado por la beldad, pero ella le tenía una sorpresa a Dean. Su hermana Daphne había venido a quedarse también y Dean quedó prendido al instante. Sirius apareció en el último traslador de un viaje y Hestia fue a recibirlo de entre la multitud con el profeta detrás tomando fotos, con Luna y Krum hablando tranquilamente mientras se dirigían a tomar unas vacaciones juntos en el próximo traslador que salía.

Muchos otros magos recibían aquel día a sus familiares y amigos, con abrazos y besos, después de todo, el amor está, realmente, en todas partes.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado el fic y dejen un review final :)

N/A: Aunque en la palícula Billy Mack y su manager no son gays, Albus sí lo es, y bueno, él tambien merece amor ^^


End file.
